Където дриадите танцуват
by kalinnnnn
Summary: Едмънд търси мястото, където дриадите танцуват, за да намери забрава. Но това, което всъщност намира, е последното нещо, което очаква.


Б.А.: Тази идея ми дойде в главата неочаквано, обаче я писах няколко дена. Реших да е на български, защото досега не съм писал нещо на родния си език, а беше крайно време да го направя. Идеята беше вълнуваща, докато я замислях, но не съм много сигурен дали ми харесва как излезе на хартия, но вие сами ще видите. Бих искал да прочета и отзивите ви.

* * *

Едмънд знаеше, че наближава място, където дриади бяха танцували предната нощ.

Беше убеден в това заради странния привкус на магия и лудост, който въздухът придобиваше колкото по-навътре навлизаше в гората: това, а и косъмчетата по ръцете и тила му се изправиха от заклинанията на дивата музика, която бе звучала тук на снощното пиршество. Магията на дриадите му нашепваше за лудост и необузданост, а песента, която сякаш все още витаеше във въздуха, събуждаше отдавна забравени и пренебрегвани желания; защото танцът на дървесните нимфи вдъхваше нови сили на гората след дългата зима, обновяваше тялото и душата и внушаваше желание за живот.

Неслучайно се твърдеше, че където дриадите танцуват, там няма мъка и печал.

Едмънд се надяваше, че това е вярно, докато вървеше през пролетната гора и вдъхваше аромата на току-що поникнали цветя и оросена трева. Тук дърветата бяха ниски и растяха на голямо разстояние едно от друго, предимно брези и дъбове, и сред обилната слънчева светлина, която проникваше през короните на дърветата и караше капките роса по листата и тревите да блещукат като диаманти, кошмарите от предната вечер избледняваха: вече бе трудно да се чувства уплашен. Това може би се дължеше донякъде и на магията на дриадите, която беше много силна тук, в сърцето на тяхното царство. Трепкащият утринен въздух се изпълваше със сладостната, почти подлудяваща миризма на безумието на горските нимфи, така подобно и все пак така различно от безумието на менадите: едното беше съзидателно, творческо, призив към заспалата природа, докато другото бе опустошително и рушащо, призив към човека да премахне задръжките си и да види най-потайните кътчета на душата си.

Ето я и самата поляна, където бяха танцували дриадите и фавните: тя беше широка, равна, покрита с толкова гъст килим от цъфнали цветя, че почти не се виждаше трева. Кокичета, синчец, жълтурчета, минзухари, иглики: всички растяха на едно място, нещо, което не би било възможно без помощта на вълшебството на нимфите.

Кръвта му закипя: вече почти чуваше буйната мелодия на фавните и сатирите да звучи в ушите му. Краката му започнаха да потръпват несъзнателно и той едвам се удържа да не затанцува на ритъма на несъществуваща музика. Но се овладя, съзнавайки колко странно и глупаво би изглеждал, ако започнеше да танцува сам, насред гората, без никаква мелодия.

Отправи се към едно дърво в далечния край на поляната и седна до ствола му, облягайки гърба си на грапавата кора. То беше с много ниски клони и криволичещ ствол, и лесно би се изкачил на него, за да седне в короната му, вместо на мократа трева, но в момента нямаше нищо против да си намокри дрехите и обувките: вълшебството на дриадите го топлеше в хладната пролетна утрин. Страховете и опасенията му вече изглеждаха далечни, прогонени от свежестта и светлината на утринното слънце.

Защото където дриадите танцуват, там няма болка и страх.

Щом затвори очите си, в ума му се мярнаха образи на свирещи фавни и нимфи, които извиваха и кършеха телата си, стъпвайки по земята толкова леко и бързо, че едва можеше да проследи движението на босите им стъпала. Цялата гледка бе осветена от пламъците на буен огън, който разпръскваше мрака и затъмняваше огромните нарнийски звезди; на светлината на огъня всички фигури се открояваха с червени и оранжеви очертания, а лицата на танцуващите нимфи бяха скрити в сянка. Дивият, необуздан ритъм на музиката се чуваше по-ясно и Едмънд неволно започна да потропва с крак. Усмихна се: мястото бе запечатало в паметта си ритуала на тайнствената магия, която е била извършена тук миналата нощ, и надали някога щеше да го забрави.

Отвори отново очи и почти беше заслепен от отблясъците на ярките слънчеви лъчи от капките роса. Музиката на фавните изчезна, заменена от въодушевените и ентусиазирани гласове на птиците, подели ритуалната си сутрешна песен. Потропването на крака му престана, но въздухът бе все така наелектризиран, както го беше усетил във видението. Земята беше топла и мека и сякаш преливаше от енергия; можеше да се закълне, че още цветя бяха поникнали, откакто бе дошъл тук. Съживената природа бързаше да навакса за дългите зимни месеци, когато беше спала.

Изведнъж чу някакъв шум и се сепна. Огледа се предпазливо наоколо, търсейки източника. Беше избягал от Каир Паравел рано сутринта, и вече сигурно брат му и сестрите му бяха усетили, че го няма, и бяха тръгнали да го търсят. А той не искаше да го намират, поне не за известно време.

Въздъхна и отново облегна главата си на дървото; нямаше никого. Самотата му беше осигурена, поне засега.

Едмънд беше дошъл тук, воден от надеждата, че старото поверие беше вярно и би могъл да намери забрава и утеха на това място; а той отчаяно се нуждаеше от това. Да бъдеш крал, дори на приказна страна, се оказа не толкова лека и приятна задача, колкото би му се искало, а страховете и съмненията го преследваха на всяка крачка и не му даваха мира. С цялото си сърце желаеше да намери покой поне за момент, и ако единственият начин да постигне това беше чрез магия, то пак беше по-добре от нищо.

Внезапно му се мярна някаква фигура между дърветата и за момент Едмънд помисли, че все още му се привиждат неща от видението. Но отново я видя—беше жена—и щом тя се показа измежду дърветата, той видя, че тя не танцуваше дивия танц на дриадите, а ходеше, тиха, спокойна, огряна от слънчева светлина вместо от трепкащата светлина на огън. Но дори и така не можеше да сбърка: бе очевидно, че това не е обикновена жена, а една от горските нимфи.

Той я наблюдаваше известно време, наслаждавайки се на изяществото на походката и движенията й, каквото смъртна жена трудно би могла да постигне. Тя не даваше признаци, че го е забелязала, и Едмънд не искаше да я повика и да прекъсва разходката й, защото очевидно беше замислена за нещо; а и той искаше да я разгледа по-добре на спокойствие. Тя му се стори най-красивата дриада, която някога беше виждал: косата й бе дълга и вълниста и се спускаше по гърба й като водопад от кестеняви листа, беше висока и стройна и с тънки, бледи ръце, и излъчваше крехка, неземна красота. Може би магията на снощното пиршество бе замъглила ума му и дала превес на чувствата над мислите; може би дриадата не беше чак толкова красива, колкото му се струваше. Но когато тя се доближи до поляната, все още без да показва, че го е забелязала, сърцето му се разтуптя лудо от вълнение и изведнъж го обхвана желанието да избяга. Със сигурност би се смутила, щом като го види—а да прекъсне съзерцанието й му изглеждаше почти светотатствено. Но в същото време искаше тя да го забележи, защото, ако това прекрасно създание го удостоеше дори и с един поглед, за него това би било върховно блаженство.

Едмънд почти се страхуваше от погледа й; и щом тя стигна до края на поляната и вдигна очи, той напрегна мускулите на краката си, готов да скочи и да побегне. Но успя да се овладее и остана на мястото си неподвижен, напомняйки си, че все пак беше крал, а кралете не трябва да се оставят да бъдат хванати в бягство.

И в този момент срещна очите й и забрави всичко останало.

По-късно много пъти се беше опитвал да опише какво бе видял в тези очи, но безуспешно. Защото нито кафявият им цвят, нито леко издължената им форма го остави без дъх; беше дълбочината им и скритият блясък в тях, които загатваха за тиха, безмерна скръб и древност. Най-добре, според него, беше успял да ги опише на Питър години по-късно: „В тях имаше вековно спокойствие: спокойствие, което само хилядолетията живот биха могли да създадат. И един блясък, и една тъга—не опустошителна, бушуваща тъга, а тиха, спокойна. Нали знаеш като навиеш някаква стара музикална кутия и чуеш добре позната мелодия, която много пъти си слушал като дете? Е, представи си, че изнамираш отнякъде тази кутия, навиваш я и слушаш как музиката се забавя постепенно, и те обзема една особена меланхолия. А когато музиката се забави дотолкова, че всяка нота отеква, сякаш ще е последна, нали знаеш как сърцето ти подскача със всеки звук? И след като спре по средата, незавършена, имаш чувството, че сърцето ти ще се скъса. Е, такава мъка имаше в очите й."

Сега в същите тези очи проблясна изненада, когато срещна погледа на Едмънд, и смущение, докато той стоеше като вцепенен в продължение на минута и се беше вторачил право в нея. След това дриадата сведе поглед и направи реверанс.

—Ваше Величество.

Той скочи на крака—искаше да спре поклона й, защото му се струваше нередно такова великолепно създание да се покланя на _него_, когато би трябвало да е точно обратното. Но беше видял и тъгата и смущението й, и му стана неловко, а не искаше да я кара да се чувства още по-неудобно. Затова направи две крачки към нея и се спря. Отвърна на поздрава й с лек поклон.

—Коя си ти?—попита Едмънд, надявайки се гласът му да не издава вълнението, което чувстваше.

—Ефросина, господарю—каза тя. Гласът й беше спокоен и с леко по-нисък тембър отколкото на човешките жени. Когато го чу, Едмънд потръпна: същата древност и спокойствие се излъчваха от него.—Дриада съм на дървото, на което Ваше Величество се беше облегнал преди малко.

Той се озърна назад за момент и й се усмихна.

—Много красиво дърво. Достойно за своята дриада.

—Ваше Величество ласкае покорната си поданица твърде много—отвърна тя и на устните й заигра лека усмивка. Още веднъж сведе поглед надолу.

Едмънд затаи дъх, когато отново изгуби очите й.

—Моля те, не се покланяй повече— каза той и пристъпи още няколко крачки напред, докато застана почти пред нея. Тя вдигна глава, изненадана.—Не бих искал да свеждаш поглед.

За да подчертае думите си, Едмънд се пресегна и подпря брадичката й с ръка.

Те останаха така за миг, лицата им на сантиметри едно от друго. Смущението на дриадата беше изчезнало, сякаш е било само маска, преструвка, която е чакала сгоден момент да падне. Сега остана само безмерната дълбочина на очите й.

И магията на гората ги обгърна с цялата си мощ.

oOo

—Любов моя—прошепна Едмънд в ухото на горската нимфа.

Тя не отговори, само се притисна по-плътно до него. Бяха се облегнали на същото дърво. Едмънд беше обгърнал с ръце кръста й, а тя седеше между краката му.

Тъгата в очите й беше изчезнала напълно, заменена от също така дълбока и всепроникваща радост. Този поглед Едмънд не мислеше, че ще може някога да опише, а и не се беше опитвал.

Магията на горския танц си беше играла с тях дълго време, беше ги държала в сладостно упоение и беше предизвиквала дива радост. Сега двете крайности се бяха уталожили в спокойно, тихо съзерцание, преливащо от щастие.

Защото където дриадите танцуват, там кошмари и страхове нямат място.

Дори когато Ефросина изведнъж зададе въпроса, от който Едмънд най-много се боеше, той го прие спокойно и примирено—някак си винаги беше предчувствал, че ще се стигне дотам.

—От какво бягаш, кралю мой?

—Защо мислиш, че бягам от нещо?—попита той, въпреки че вече знаеше отговора. По същия начин, по който той бе разбрал, че я обича.

—Очите ти—отговори тя.

Едмънд си пое дълбоко дъх, докато внимателно обмисляше следващите си думи. При всякакви други обстоятелства би се опитал всячески да избегне да отговаря на този въпрос; би скрил необходимостта рано или късно да се изправи срещу него дори от себе си. Но тук и сега той не се страхуваше от това.

—Бягам от ужаса—отвърна с равен глас.

—Какъв ужас?

Той си пое дълбоко дъх, преди да отговори:

—Че не съм готов, нито достоен да бъда крал.

Известно време се чуваше единствено равномерното им дишане.

—Защо?—промълви тя накрая.

Той мълчеше.

—Не се страхувай да ми кажеш, любов моя. Докато аз съм тук, няма защо да се боиш от каквото и да било.

—Някога имала ли си чувството, че всяко правилно решение, което си взел, всяка добрина, която си направил, е била чист късмет? Че си твърде глупав, за да разбереш дори собствените си избори? Че всеки момент невероятният ти късмет може да те напусне и ти да пропаднеш в бездната, от която си се изкачил? Че не си достоен да бъдеш дори инструментът, чрез който тези правилни избори се правят и тези добрини се вършат?

Отново се възцари тишина за известно време.

—И дойде тук, за да забравиш?

Той кимна.

—Забравата е най-голямото проклятие за хората.—Гласът й беше мек, но си личеше скритата твърдост и непоколебимост зад думите й. Тя се извърна към него, поглеждайки го право в очите.—Мислиш ли, че тези страхове и съмнения щяха да те измъчват, ако си спомняше как Аслан с цялата си доброта и мъдрост те е избрал за крал на Нарния? Ако си спомняше вярата Му в теб, и твоята—в Него?

Едмънд седеше и мълчеше.

—Не трябва да забравяш; трябва да приемеш. Ела,—тя се изправи и му подаде ръка—нека да танцуваме.

Той се засмя.

—Не мога да танцувам.

Ефросина се усмихна, а безкрайните й очи преливаха от топлота.

—Не е въпрос на възможност. Всеки може, ако просто се остави да усети музиката.

—Но тук няма музика.

—Мислиш ли?—Тя вдигна вежди.—Музиката никога не напуска място, където са танцували дриади. Просто трябва да знаеш как да слушаш.

Той наклони глава на една страна, сякаш се заслушваше в нещо, и отново се засмя. След това хвана подадената му ръка и стана.

Танцът започна, див, необуздан, но все пак следващ някакъв ритъм; и те скоро се изгубиха в магията му.

oOo

Двамата се проснаха на тревата, изтощени и задъхани. Но музиката продължаваше да звучи, и този път не от някакво видение или от витаещата магия: наблизо, на една друга поляна, се бяха събрали дриади и фавни, които пееха, свиреха и танцуваха.

Вече бе настанала нощ и първите звезди бяха наизлезли по мастиленочерното небе.

Постепенно дишането им се успокои и те лежаха на тревата, гледайки звездите. Дори тяхното трепкане беше в хармония с музиката на фавните.

Ефросина първа наруши тишината.

—Любов моя.

Той повтори тези две думи като ехо.

—Видя ли, че можеш да танцуваш?

Смехът му отекна ясен и звънък в нощта.

—Това беше благодарение на магията ви.

—О, не.—Тя се извърна към него и се надигна, подпирайки се на лакът.—Още ли не разбираш? Нима мислиш, че нашата магия принуждава цветята да цъфтят, листата да се разлистват и природата да се събужда? Нима мислиш, че ние можем да командваме гората? Не. Ние само помагаме на гората да открие желанието си да се събуди. Същото е и с теб. Ти само трябваше да откриеш желанието си да танцуваш.

Тя замълча за момент, наведе се над него и го целуна. След това дълго го гледаше в очите, сякаш за нея те бяха единственото нещо в света.

—Същото е и с Аслан—каза тя накрая, почти шепнейки, защото лицето й беше на сантиметри от неговото.—Нима смяташ, че Той може да използва хората като марионетки и да потъпква правилата, които сам е създал? Нима смяташ, че Той те е поставил на трона на Нарния, само за да удовлетвори някаква негова прищявка? Не. Не Той използва теб, а ти Него. Ти използваш неговата любов и вяра, ти, ти командваш сърцето и ума си и взимаш правилните решения. А не разбираш, защото забравяш.

И Едмънд знаеше, че всичко това е вярно, и гледаше право в очите й, и там виждаше само безмерна радост; и сърцето му беше толкова препълнено от тази радост, че щеше да се пръсне.

—Не правим нищо несъзнателно, Едмънд. Просто понякога не разбираме.

Във внезапен изблик на нежност Едмънд погали лицето й и прошепна в ухото й:

—Обичам те повече от всичко на света.

Тя се засмя и поклати глава. След това се наведе към него и каза нещо, което той никога не забрави, в който и свят да се намираше.

Защото където дриадите танцуват, там всички илюзии биват разрушени.

После го целуна за последен път, остави го да попие гледката на безмерно дълбоките й очи и се отдалечи сред дърветата.

Едмънд знаеше, че това е последния път, когато я вижда. Но не заплака, нито се почувства тъжен: защото където дриадите танцуват, там човек побеждава всичките си страхове и цялата си мъка.

оОо

Години по-късно (а може би само няколко дена след това) Едмънд стоеше по средата на една улица в Лондон и гледаше, както се струваше на случайните минувачи, в нищото. Някои, заинтригувани от съсредоточения му поглед, дори се оглеждаха наоколо, търсейки обекта на неговото внимание, но не виждаха нищо, или поне нищо, което да си струва да се гледа.

А Едмънд гледаше едно дърво.

„Абсолютно същото е," помисли си той. „Абсолютно същото като _нейното_ дърво."

Приближи се бавно и погали кората му. Но то стоеше неподвижно, сякаш беше мъртво.

Защото тук дриадите не танцуваха.

За миг щеше да се разплаче от болката, която късаше сърцето му. Но после се сети за последните думи на Ефросина към него, и цялата болка изчезна, заменена от тиха радост: същата, която бе видял в очите й, преди да се разделят.

Понеже той никога нямаше да забрави мястото, където дриадите танцуват.

оОо

(_Не, Едмънд. Ти обичаш света повече от мен, но това е добре. Ние не можем да живеем заедно—аз съм горски дух, а ти—човек. Но запомни любовта си към мен и я използвай, за да обичаш кралството си, света си и хората, които са ти близки, и тези, които не са, и за да взимаш най-правилните решения. И знай, че не само аз ти помогнах—ти също ми помогна, повече, отколкото можеш да си представиш. Защото което и същество да е било възнаградено с този най-прекрасен дар: човешката любов, то никога не забравя това. И нито мъка и печал, нито страхове и кошмари съществуват за този,който е бил обичан от човек._)


End file.
